Super Mutants Slots
Super Mutants Slots is a modified and upgraded version of Mutants Slots which was updated in August 22nd, 2016. Unlike the previous Mutants Slots, the Super Mutants Slots features three new slot machines: Lucky Slot, Mutant Madness and Cash Frenzy. __TOC__ General This is a mini-game based on luck. It provides various prizes in 5 slots. If a player gets three slots filled by a similar prize, that prize is rewarded to the player. With the latest Super Mutants Slots update, which features three new slot machines, each is given different way to spin the slot. Lucky Slot The Lucky Slot, much like Mutants Slots, contains supplies, mutants and miscellaneous goods. The slot requires x1 or 10 to activate. Player can be given a Free Spin for every 6 hours. The following contained in slot are: Legendary Mutants :Note that the list itself is prone to be outdated; the following mutants were seen August 8, 2019: * Big Bo$$ * Space Surfer * Bregbeam * Cosmopandas * Frankenhuahua * H.U.N.T.3.R * Kameo * Kudamono * Liquidator * Apex (Basic) * The Boogey Girl (Basic) Supplies * , , or * x1 * x1 Magnetic Keys * Campaign Passes - x5, x25 * Supplies (Med Pack, Mutosterone Drink, Experience Drink) * 1 day or 7 days Power-Ups (Critical Strikes, Anti-Critical Shield, Experience Booster, Regeneration ) Misc. * The Jackpot (displayed in the mid top third of the screen) * * * Free Spin Mutant Madness The Mutant Madness, just like its name implied, is the slot designed only to hold mutants. Mutants can be ranged from Legendary, PvP Event, Exclusive, Secret, Videogame, and Zodiac mutant. It is the most expensive slot of the three, which requires x100 or 350 to activate. As of November 29th 2018, the list of all possible mutants (with the exception of 2 that the person making this list hasn't yet identified) is as follows: * Abraham Lincoln * Absolem * Akuso Monk * Anubis * Apex * Apophis * Arachno * Autonorush * Azog * Banker * Battle Toad * Bazzinger * Behemoth * Bio-Hedgehog * Blood Berry * Bones 'N' Roses * Brawler * Breaver * Brick McGole * Britany * Buck Maurice * Bulldozer * Buranka * Captain Peace * Cezanne * Challengeer * Cobrakai * Commander Ender * Cosmo Kong * Crypt Wraith * Cupid * Cursed Rider * Cyber Croc * Cyber Punk * Dandy Bones * Darwin * Deathcon 1 * Dilophoraptor * Doctor Blaw * Dragons' Mother * Drusella * Engineer * Eva's Replication * Exo Cookie * Fennec Plus Ultra * Flying Jordson * Galactic Guardian * General Chaos * Genshiryoku * George Washington * Ghost Killer * Glubber * Goliath * Grannyvore * H.U.M.A.N. * Haggis * Halbeard * Hercules * Hog the Ripper * Horus * Humongous * Invadron * Iron Eagle * Kangaboo * King Steven * Kitty Perry * Kontiki * Kraken * Krampus * Krunk * Kung Chow * Lady Harpy * Lara * Leonidas * Lichlock * Louis XVI * Mandor * Marv * Master Oida * Master Splitter * Mekali * Mephisto * Mexihcatl * Micky Krueger * Monkey King * Monocerus * Monolith * Namaste * Nyrlatoth * Paramic * Project X27 * Psycho Chainsawer * Puppetron * RA-DK-Bot * Ragnar * Rakk 'N' Ruin * Rakkti Queen * Retribution * Rhino Squadron * Saber * Santactopus * Scare Bear * Scarlett * Selendis * Sentry * Shadow Shaman * Shell Shock * Shin Hakuho * Shinigami Painter * Sir Puggington * Sirenia * Slashog * Sorceress * Space Hunter * Space Princess * Star Trooper * Supernovus * Supraman X * Tengu * The Boogey Girl * The Experiment * The Glutton * The King of Mimphys * The Plumber * Thor * Thunderstruck * Tinker Blade * Tri-Klops * Tricera Tank * Triple-B * Uncle Sam * Undead Soldier * Wampara * Wicked Witch * Wind Spirit * Xenarach * Yelda * Zena * Zombat Cash Frenzy The Cash Frenzy, just like its name implied, is the slot designed only to give out currency. payments can be 50 thousand. The Gold amount can be ranged from 10 to 5,000 . It is the only slot of all three to require Gold to activate, 20 to be exact. Trivia * When you hover the mouse over each slot, you will get a text above them: "Items everywhere!" for Lucky Slot, "Obtain a mutant EVERY spin!" for Mutants Madness Slot, and "Feeling lucky?" for Cash Frenzy Slot. * Amarok is the only mutant in Bingo category "Legendary" to not be in Mutant Madness Category:Supplies